


Happy Thanksgiving, Sourwolf!

by mebrewster311



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Thanksgiving, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebrewster311/pseuds/mebrewster311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott knew Derek would be spending Thanksgiving alone. So he invited him over for some crappy football, good food and some very quiet bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thanksgiving, Sourwolf!

Thanksgiving wasn’t really a big deal for the McCalls. It was just one of those holidays. Sometimes Melissa even had to work. This year was going to be different though. The sheriff and Stiles were coming over and it was actually going to be organized...like a family. There was one thing bothering Scott though. He’d asked Derek what his plans were for Thanksgiving and the older man had told him he didn’t have any. Not that Scott was surprised by the answer but he didn’t really want Derek to just brood alone in his loft on Thanksgiving. So instead Scott invited him over so he could brood with the family at the McCall home. Not that he expected Derek to come.

Never underestimate Derek Hale to take up your offer for a home cooked meal and an awful football game in the front yard. Scott and Stiles were in the yard, Stiles holding up a football victoriously and Melissa and John were sitting on the steps watching when the black camaro pulled up. Stiles dropped the ball and stared at Scott as Derek climbed out of the car with a plate of...cookies? Were those actually cookies?: Had Derek made cookies? “Dude,” Was all Stiles said as Derek slowly walked over to Scott, obviously uncomfortable. 

“Hi,” Derek said sullenly to Scott as he got closer, holding the plate tightly, “My...uh...my mom always said you were supposed to make something if you were going to dinner somewhere so…” He was about to offer the plate to Scott but Melissa was already over to them, taking the plate, “They look great, Derek. Scott told me he invited you, I’m glad you could come.” She reached over and patted his arm before walked back to the porch and heading inside. Derek seemed a bit blown by the whole interaction. Scott gave him a crooked smile though, “Wanna play football? It can be me and you against Stiles.” The human let out a whine but Derek actually smiled, one of those dazzling heart-melting smiles, “I’m pretty sure your crappy football game is why I’m really here.”

Thirty minutes of Derek and Scott completely annihilating Stiles in football and about ten minutes of them laughing while Stiles laid on the ground and whined later, Melissa called them inside. “Go wash your hands,” She instructed and all three of them padded upstairs. Stiles gave Scott a look that obviously meant they had to talk while Derek was washing his hands. Then they walked back downstairs and Melissa let them sit down at the table. 

“Before we eat we’re going to be super cliche and go around the table to say what we’re thankful for, John, you wanna start?” Melissa raised an eyebrow at the sheriff who looked very startled but he nodded. 

“Yeah…” He glanced around the table before he spoke, “I’m really thankful for everyone here and everything that I know they’ve done. I’m thankful for everything that has happened that has brought me closer to Stiles.” 

Stiles got a shy smile at that but when Melissa gave him a pointed look, he shifted in his seat, “Well...first of all I’m really thankful for my bro, Scott. And Uh...my dad of course. And Melissa for her just being awesome. And I can’t leave Derek out cause...he might eat me. But I’m really thankful for everyone here because you’re all my family. Even you Derek.”

Scott scratched the back of his neck when Stiles kicked his foot, “Um...well...I’m thankful for my mom most of all. I have no idea what I’d be doing without her. Probably be living alone in a gutter. Thankful for Stiles because...I’d be dead in a gutter without him. I’m thankful for Mr. Stilinski because...he makes my mom really happy. And I’m thankful that Derek’s took my offer and showed up because it’s really nice having him here.” Melissa then looked at Derek with that...look.

“Uh…” The werewolf was quiet for a moment, looking down at his hands, “I’m thankful for...this. This whole dinner thing because I haven’t had a real thanksgiving since...the fire, I guess. I’m really thankful that the sheriff hasn’t...arrested me more than once. And I’m thankful that Stiles hasn’t gotten me arrested more than once.” There was a smile from both of them and Derek bit his lip, still not looking up. “I’m thankful for Ms. McCall for being welcoming to me today and for her lying and saying that my cookies looked good. I’m...really thankful for Scott though. Uh...he’s gotten me out of a lot of trouble and he actually made me feel welcome today. And...that means a lot.”

Everyone was quiet and Scott nudged Derek’s knee with his own so the other would look at him. He offered a soft smile which Derek returned, nudging him back. 

“Well…” Melissa smiled warmly, “I...have to follow that up. Wow.” So she said basically the things that other had said, throwing in her own twist here and there. 

“Can we eat now?” Stiles asked once she was done and his father shot him a look. “What?” He raised an eyebrow at his dad and the man just sighed but Melissa chuckled, “Yeah. Lets fix our plates.”

Derek seemed a little timid to actually take food and Scott sighed, taking his plated. The wolf seemed slightly offended until he realized that Scott was piling it with food. “You don’t have to be afraid to eat,” He smirked and Derek turned red. Melissa smiled proudly as Scott sat the plate in front of Derek before fixing his own. 

Derek was actually really surprised as he looked down at the large plate of food. He hadn’t had food like this since the fire. He had a light smile on his face and Scott raised an eyebrow, “What’s up dude?” He glanced over at Scott, raising an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” Scott chuckled, “You’ve got this...dewy eyed look. You okay?” Derek cleared his throat and nodded as he grabbed his fork, “Yeah...I just...I haven’t really had a family dinner like this...or well...at all since the fire.” Scott smiled at that, nudging Derek with his foot as he shoved a big bite of food in his mouth.

Everyone ate until they couldn’t possibly eat anymore and every single one of Derek’s slightly hard cookies were gone. Melissa stood up to clear the table but Scott got up, “Mom. I got it.” Melissa raised an eyebrow but Scott nodded. “Right,” She smiled, “Well...I feel like watching Charlie Brown so…” John got up, “I think Charlie Brown sounds great.” After a beat Derek stood up, grabbing a few of the plates, “I’ll help you, Scott.” Stiles raised an eyebrow as he got up, grabbing a few plates himself. “We can get it,” Scott nodded to Stiles, “You can go watch Charlie Brown.” Stiles rolled his eyes, putting his plate back down, “Obviously you two are gonna be sucking each other’s dicks or something…” Scott winked at him as Stiles walked into the living room. Scott grabbed a few more plates, heading into the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Derek said as he followed the teen with his plates, setting them by the sink. Scott glanced back at him as he grabbed a container for some leftovers, “Yeah, dude. Uh...thanks for coming. I know my mom loved that you came.” Derek leaned back on the counter, raising an eyebrow. Scott turned a bit red as he put the dressing in the fridge, “And uh...so did I. So what radio station plays Christmas music this early?” He hurried over to his mom’s old radio on the counter, turning it on and flipping through the stations. He stopped when he heard “The Christmas Song” and he turned it up. “Can you go get the rest of the plates?” He asked and Derek sighed, walking into the dining room. Scott continued his cleaned in the kitchen, humming along to whatever song came on. 

“I think that’s all of them,” Derek stated as he put a stack of plates in the sink, causing Scott to jump. “Good,” Scott glanced over at him with a small smile. “I...I think Happy Thanksgiving, Charlie Brown is on…” The older male said, obviously unsure of what to do. “Do you wanna play cards?” Scott asked, grabbing a deck out of the top drawer. Derek gave a quick nod and Scott grinned, sitting down at the kitchen table. Derek sat down across from him, smiling slightly as he watched the other shuffle the cards. “Stop looking at me like that,” Scott murmured. Derek scoffed, “Like what?” The younger wolf looked up at him as he shuffled, “Like you are right now.” Derek wrinkled his nose, “I’m not looking at you in any certain way.” Scott nodded, putting the cards down. “You totally are,” He stated and Derek scowled. Scott quirked as smile and Derek glared. Then Scott picked the cards back up and he split the deck in half, passing it to Derek. 

They sat in the kitchen playing War for an hour while everyone else watched the movie. They didn’t talk, they just played in silence. They played until Melissa walked in and cleared her throat, “Having fun boys?” Derek and Scott both looked up at her, giving her a nod. She yawned and nodded, “Well...I’m going to bed. Thank you for coming, Derek.” She nodded towards him again and he smiled slightly, “Thank you for having me.” With that she was gone and Scott put his cards down.

“I should go,” Derek said as he put his own cards down and Scott frowned a bit, “You don’t have to.” Derek stood up slowly, “I um...I…” The teenager looked down and nodded, “Yeah. You probably have something to do. I get it. My bad. Want me to walk you outside? Or...not.” Derek let out a small laugh, “Walk me out.” Scott found a broad grin playing across his lips and he nodded, grabbing Derek’s arm like an escort as they started outside. Scott’s grin grew as he felt Derek’s lips pressing against his forehead once they were outside.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I really love Scerek and I find that there's a lack of it. And I really just want Scott and Derek to be happy and fluffy and adorable. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
